Snow removal machines typically include housings with a forward opening through which material enters the machine. At least one rotatable member (auger) is typically positioned and rotatably secured within the housing for engaging and eliminating the snow from within the housing. Snow blower technology is generally focused on (1) a single-stage mechanisms in which rotation of augers, flights, or brushes contact and expel, or throw, the snow in a single motion, or (2) a two-stage mechanism in which rotation of augers move loosened snow toward a separate impeller that expels, or throws, the snow. Impellers are usually devices such as discs and blades that are shaped and configured such that when rotated they receive materials (snow) and then centrifugally discharge the materials through openings in the housings and then into chutes that control and direct the materials. Both the single- and two-stage snow throwers often require significant force to move the snow thrower forward through the snow unless the snow thrower includes a transmission to drive the snow thrower. This resulting forward movement pushes, or otherwise compacts, the snow into the housing if driven forwardly at a pace that is too quick. When this happens, the single- and two-stage snow throwers often bog down or become overburdened due to snow accumulation within the housing.